Business and other entities are increasingly using third party services to store data rather than (or in addition to) hosting such data on premise. Unfortunately, security and confidentiality issues can arise in sending data, and in particular, sensitive data, off premise. If analysis is to be performed against the remotely stored data, further confidentiality issues are presented.